


Malfunction (or maybe it isnt)

by Pinkiegirl12



Series: Pixal oneshots and things [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Nya is aloof, Pixal is Gay, This is cute, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiegirl12/pseuds/Pinkiegirl12
Summary: Pixal being a cutie and a little bit of a disaster lesbian around Nya.





	Malfunction (or maybe it isnt)

PIXAL sat at a cramped desktop, her arm panel open, inner circuitry exposed into the open air. She cringed a bit at the sight of this, despite everything PIXAL was very squeamish at the sight of her inner workings. Pushing these uncomfortable feelings aside, she hooked a wire into a port within her arm to run a diagnostic. Something had to be wrong. She had been experiencing these odd fluxes lately, they were seemingly random in occurrence and duration. She had just turned on the monitor when the creaking of a door flooded the room with an all too high pitched screech. A melodic voice drifted through the open door, the sound freezing PIXAL in her tracks.

“Hey Pix, anything we should be concerned about?” Nya says, eyeing the open arm plate. PIXAL felt her internal systems begin to overheat at the sound of her voice, she was completely frozen for what felt like hours, but a swift look at the clock told her it hald only been thirty seconds. Great. Now her internal clock is glitching.

“Just a minor malfunction,” PIXAL says after a little bit, shaking her head, trying in vain to snap herself out of it, “Nothing.. Nothing too worrisome” 

Nya gives her a look, she doubts this is a ‘minor malfunction’.

“Maybe I can help? I’m pretty good at tech stuff, a quick browse through your blueprints and-” Nya had stepped into the room at this point, heading closer to the desk where PIXAL resided. PIXAL somehow grew even hotter than she was just a minute ago.

“That's!” PIXAL cringed at how loud she was, Nya rose an eyebrow. 

“That will be unnecessary. I am fine on my own.” Nya was a tad bit more than concerned now. She stepped a bit closer to the fumbling robot, almost too close. They were only a few feet away from each other. PIXAL’s processors started wirring at an alarming speed. The feelings were all too new, and dare she say, pleasant. 

“Are you sure you don't need any help?” Nya asks, genuine concern painted across her (perfect) face. PIXAL did something akin to a gulp. 

“I am sure I can do this on my own.” PIXAL says, her face was a strange shade of purple/blue, her coolant working overtime to help this sudden temperature shift. Nya squints a bit, but otherwise lets it go.

“Okay,” She says, heading out the door. Just before she closed the old squeaky thing, she turned around once more. 

“Just… Don’t be afraid to call if you do wind up needing help. Okay?” PIXAL nodded, and at that the door gently clasped shut.

She took a look at the monitor. So many systems going overdrive, her emotional matrix fluctuating at an alarming rate. She was going to need to find the root of this problem.


End file.
